


Pools to Bathe In

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Conversations, Drabble, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healing, Inspired by Music, Master/Servant, Moving On, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “If I may speak openly, I’m quite fond of you.”
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Medusa | Rider
Kudos: 26





	Pools to Bathe In

Time together was necessary for Master and Servant, especially out of the battlefield.

Rider knew that, and so did Sakura.

The Servant did all she could to make her Master happy, even when such moments were too few and far between. They sat together inside the claw-foot bath, Rider hugging her knees and allowing Sakura to wash her shoulder blades and back with a sponge. Steam hung in the air, the warmth and closeness a comfort to them both.

"You don't have to do this, Sakura," Rider spoke, pulling her hair back to one side, as Sakura squeezed the sponge onto the side of the Servant's neck.

"It's fine, Rider," Sakura responded, closing her eyes briefly. "It's the least I can do for you, for all that you've done for me."

"It's my duty to you, as you're my Master. If I may speak openly, I'm quite fond of you." Rider said, her face growing hot, and not from the relaxing, soothing heat.

"You really mean that?" Sakura asked, stopping her ministrations for a moment, her face seared pink, before going back to scrub the Servant's back. "You're….fond of me?"

Rider turned herself to face Sakura, the water cascading around them, splashing at the sides, but not over the edge.

"Of course, Sakura," Rider replied, threading her hands into Sakura's. "You're one of the strongest people I've ever known, and not just on the battlefield. You've been through so much, and you still have the capacity to love, with all your heart."

Sakura couldn't speak, yet her eyes shimmered, and Rider lifted her Master's hands with her own, and pressed them to her chest. " _That_ is something I can never forget."

Sakura smiled, a warm and gentle smile the Servant always loved.

"Thank you, Rider."

Rider then felt her own lips pull into a smile.

"I should be the one thanking you, Sakura."


End file.
